


The D&D Alignments Write Fanfiction

by Aetherschreiber



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Fandom - Fandom
Genre: D&D alignment meme, No Plot/Plotless, no specific examples, what it can look like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherschreiber/pseuds/Aetherschreiber
Summary: Where do you fall on the Lawful-Chaotic scale?  How about the Good-Evil scale?This is what each D&D alignment looks like when they write a fanfic.  Completely humorous and poking fun at the hobby in general.  Not meant to single anyone out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote up based on a conversation between some members of the community.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and for the record, I generally strive to fall in the Neutral-Good to Lawful-Good zone. I'd call it Neutral-Good with Lawful tendencies.

**Lawful Good**

Well-written, intriguing plot, deep and dynamic characters, carefully edited for word-usage and grammar. Long enough to get lost in without wanting to put it down. Militantly sticks to canon and never an OOC moment, regardless of genre or theme.

 

**Neutral Good**

Well-written, intriguing plot, deep and dynamic characters, usually edited quite well for word-usage and grammar. Long enough to get lost in without wanting to put it down. Might go OOC or diverge from canon for the sake of humor, but warns readers this is the case, up-front.

 

**Chaotic Good**

Well-written, intriguing plot, deep and dynamic characters, usually edited quite well for word-usage and grammar (but not necessarily for conformity's sake! Tee hee!). Writes whatever they get enjoyment from writing at the time and knows they can do well on, regardless of other on-going projects. Respects canon, but has no trouble with diverging for the sake of an AU or humor and will warn the reader up-front.

 

**Lawful Neutral**

Generally good plot and canonical. Actively avoids OOC tho may slip from time to time. Basic editing for word usage and grammar, though may knot know all the rules. Characterization and/or description may be a little lacking, but not a deal-breaker.

 

**True Neutral**

Generally good plot and canonical. Not afraid two go OOC for the sake of an AU or humor and may forget to warn the reader this is the case. Basic editing for word usage and grammar, at the very least there will be a pass with spell-check. Characterization and/or descriptions may be slightly lacking, butt not for conformity's sake and not a deal-breaker. Will call it as they sea it.

 

**Chaotic Neutral**

Generally good plot and canonical, but it's clear that they like what the like and forget the reader. Writes whatever they get enjoyment from writing at the time, regardless of other on-going projects. Likely writes shorter pieces and many of them. Quick edit for spell-check and basic grammar, tho might not no all the rules. Characterization and/or description maybe lacking, but they don't really care and its not necessarily a deal breaker. There fandom preferences will be very clear.

 

**Lawful Evil**

Childish plots. Cannon is loved, and tried to be stuck to, but not reely understood. beginner at grammer and spelling and doesnt run a spell check or edit. Carachters are incunsistant and OOC. description almost not-there. Give me awesome reviews or I wont right any more!

 

**Neutral Evil**

I totally luv writing fanfic!!!!! (Especially stuff with the karacters acting all funny!!!11) I writed a bout a hundred this month!!! Wot is spell chek. I LOVE THIS SHOW SO MUCH DONT U!?!?!?!1?1/1/

 

**Chaotic Evil**

I HAVE UH KEEBORD!!!! UR FANDUMB SUXXORZ!!!111

 

**Author's Note:**

> Agree? Disagree? Think you can do better? I'd love to see other folks' take. Consider this a challenge!


End file.
